bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkrak
"Hello there!" - ''Arkrak's catchphrase. '''Arkrak' is a Toa of Sonics from the village of Ko-Koro. He has a reputation as being slightly crazy and incredibly annoying. He formerly worked as a sculptor, a job which he didn't actually do, before retiring and joining Dark C Investigations. This didn't last long, and he now works as a musician. However, he is more well-known as the slightly less insane of the duo that he and Incommodo are part of. Personality To most people, Arkrak projects a demeanour of indifference and aloofness. He does not really care about the going-ons around him, merely focusing on whatever he is doing at the very moment, and can be somewhat rude and snarky at times. This is because he grew up mostly alone, away from others, meaning that he is less prone to randomly talking to people. However, to the few people that are his friends, Arkrak is seen as a rather cheerful but slightly mad being. To them, he is known to randomly attempt to cheer people up, yet is still rude and sarcastic. Most of the time though, he is still mostly indifferent to the activities of his friends. The Toa of Sonics is also obsessed with roast kikanalo and explosives. When drunk, he lets loose a flood of emotions, and starts ranting about the injustices in life. Appearance Arkrak is similar in height and build to most Toa. His armour is coloured mostly in a combination of grey shades and white, with his torso being dark grey, his legs a mixture of white and light grey and his arms being black, which contrasts against his gauntleted grey hands. His mask, which is shaped like a Mask of Charisma, yet not one, is a grey colour, with his icy blues eyes piercing through the eyeholes. Biography Early Life Arkrak spent most of his time before adventuring in Ko-Koro, his birthplace, as a sculptor. Sometime during this period, he transitioned from a Matoran to a Toa by unknown means. Travels around Mata Nui After deciding to do something less repetitive, Arkrak had decided to go off into the village in order to find something to do. However, after walking around, he ended up returning home, where he encountered two Toa, Purpon and Oura, who were fighting on the rooftop of his house. After interrupting them, they ended up leaving, not wanting to accidentally fire at his house, which contained volatile substances. Later on, the Toa of Sonics headed off towards Onu-Wahi, where he ended up getting lost and receiving the ire of several other beings, before meeting some who told him where the exit was. However, he decided to stay, and continued wandering around until he chanced upon the offices of Dark C Investigations, striking up a conversation with Thedar Chronn. Joining Dark C Investigations After a long conversation with Chronn, who could barely hide his distaste for Arkrak, the Toa of Sonics ended up getting recruited by the other Toa into the investigation agency. He was hired in the hopes it would shut him up, it didn't work. Due to the fact that his new employer wanted silence and told him to leave the office, he decided to exit the building and start selling his stock of explosives. He was later assigned by Chronn, who he now referred to as 'One-Man-Homicide-Squad', to question the neighbours around the Investigation Office, hoping to find out who had left the NEX tablet in front of the door. His interrogations did not really find much of importance, other than the fact that a Turaga had been seen around his employer's house and that Chronn had a terrible reputation. NEX Arkrak was then sent to find the Turaga mentioned by the Matoran he had interrogated, and was rather successful. After questioning the Turaga, who he believed to have lied when interrogated on why he had been found near Chronn's door, the Toa of Sonics set up surveillance on the Turaga from a nearby rooftop, learning that the Turaga was involved in something called Nex, which involved killing. Several minutes later, he was greeted by Incommodo, who had been sent to him by Chronn in order to join the agency. However, their surveillance was cut short when Incommodo unsubtly confronted the Turaga, named Nex, and started a fight between the two Dark C Investigations members and Nex's allies. The Turaga however, was able to escape, leaving the two with no proof of any wrongdoings, ruining the reputation of the agency in the process. This lead to Arkrak deciding to drag Incommodo to a bar, so they could drown their sorrows via drinking alcoholic beverages. At the bar they started a bar fight, leading to massive destruction of property. When they had returned to their sober states four hours later, they returned to the offices of Dark C Investigations, hoping to convince Chronn that they had been defeated by Nex and company. However, their employer was not convinced. Chronn promptly attacked the duo, enraged by their actions. After several minutes of fighting, in which Arkrak did most of the work, Incommodo managed to stop the Toa of Lightning, and tried to explain their situation to him. Unfortunately, their employer did not listen, and locked them out of the office, electrifying the door to keep them out. They then decided to prepare for any attacks by NEX, which came in a different form than they expected. There plans were sent awry by the fact that the suspect walked into plain sight, forcing Arkrak to go after the Turaga. First Meeting with Reichenbach and Arranging Incommodo's Funeral Yet despite the fact that NEX had ruined one of their plans, the trio decided to try a different approach, which involved staging a fake funeral for Incommodo in order to lay a trap for NEX. The plans were interrupted several times by bodies being dropped on the doorstep of the agency, forcing Arkrak to go out to find out who this 'Reichenbach' - the person responsible for the bodies, was. His investigations didn't lead to anything, other than the fact that this Reichenbach person opposed Chronn, and soon returned to the agency to continue with the preparations of the funeral. Incommodo's Funeral After several delays, they managed to finally set up the funeral, with Arkrak attempting to disguise Incommodo as 'Commodo/Commodum', the long-lost twin brother of his friend. This failed, for NEX turned up to the event and easily recognised Incommodo, foiling their plans. After a short discussion, NEX attacked a woman Incommodo had helped in the past as fled, forcing Arkrak to stay and try help the woman. However, due to injuries sustained prior when attempting to protect Chronn from assassins, he later fell into unconsciousness, and was sent to a hospital. Rescuing Incommodo Upon awakening in the hospital, Arkrak learnt of his friend's kidnapping, and started off on a quest to save the other Toa. He faced many difficulties during the quest, and ended up running across the entire island in an attempt to find Incommodo, even witnessing the aftermath of Onewa's Kidnapping by the Crew of the Infernavika during his travels. When he arrived in Ga-Koro, he was approached by Nikarra, and, after a short-lived discussion, obtained a minor crush on her. Fortunately for him, he also managed to discover his friend in an abandoned warehouse in the village, and promptly did battle with Incommodo's captors. Despite the advantage they had over him, Arkrak managed to hold his own for a while until Nikarra returned, helping him fight against Incommodo's captors. The two started to hit on Nikarra, forcing her to kill one of the captors in frustration. This lead to another of the captors blowing up the warehouse, but the trio managed to escape in time, and learnt of Nikarra's status as Incommodo's sister. Arkrak and Incommodo later returned to Onu-Koro. Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers As a Toa of Sonics, Arkrak has the ability to manipulate and generate vibrations, such as sound. He has less elemental energy than the average Toa, which leads to him tiring out quicker in longer fights. However, he has attempted to make up for it by mastering his element with the help of excessive training, allowing him to use his powers more creatively. Mask Powers Arkrak wears a Great Kanohi Ruru, the Mask of Night Vision, which allows him to cast a beam of light into the darkness, allowing him and others to see. It also grants him Night Vision and a small degree of X-Ray Vision. Physical Strength He also has greater strength than the average Toa, not as much as Stone or Earth Toa, but enough to kick people several metres. Tools and Weapons Arkrak's weapon of choice is a battleaxe, which he uses as both a melee weapon and as his toa tool, which means that it can channel his elemental powers as well. He also uses a dao, which is a Chinese sabre, as a backup melee weapon, or when he wants to hack through things. Also in his possession is a supply of his own explosives. Relationships Friends and Allies * Atonal * Incommodo * Thedar Chronn * Nikarra * Commodum Enemies * Reichenbach * NEX Quotes "I don't really like it when others insult my employer. That's my job." - Arkrak after blowing up the door of a Matoran who insulted Chronn, showing his loyalty to a person he had just met minutes before. "I'm pretty sure tonight I'll be dining in Karzahni." - Arkrak after getting kicked into a pothole by Chronn. "You see, Inc and I have come to the conclusion that our humourous actions are decided by Mata Nui, who has made us into the comic relief duo of the universe for the sake of what I call 'the plot'." - Arkrak while sitting in Chronn's hut. Trivia *Arkrak is a character imported and modified from the Arkrak that had existed in the Old BZPRPG, which itself was imported from another BIONICLE RPG. *Arkrak is Hubert's second-favourite character. *Arkrak's love of kikanalo was created for a fad. *Arkrak can speak coherently and has near-perfect control of his motor skills when drunk. *Arkrak likes word games. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Detectives Category:Musicians Category:De-Toa